Haedrak Rhindaun III
| home = Faerntarn, Darromar, Tethyr | formerhomes = Shadowdale | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = Tethyrian | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = 1335 | dobnotes = Book 3 of Lands of Intrigue lists 1334 DR as his birth year; however, this conflicts with Book 1, which places his birth precisely on the Feast of the Moon in the Year of the Snow Winds, 1335 DR. | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Alemander IV Rhinda | spouses = Zaranda Star | siblings = Alemander V | children = Sybille Rhindaun Coram Rhindaun Cyriana Rhindaun | familyrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Neutral good | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Neutral good | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | source = | page = }} His Royal Highness, King Haedrak Errilam Alemander Olosar Lhorik Rhindaun III was the husband of Queen Zaranda of Tethyr and as such was the Monarch's Consort. He was also the Duke-Protector of the Crown Lands and Crown Regent for the heir to the throne. He was the first king of the Rhindaun Dynasty. Under the name Lhaeo, Haedrak had been Elminster's scribe, yet in 1368 DR he was informed by Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun that he was also the last living prince of Tethyr. With the help of Zaranda Star, his future wife, he reclaimed that nation in the name of the monarchy and became King Haedrak III a year later. Description Haedrak was tall, had dark brown hair, and sported a finely trimmed goatee. He had green eyes. Due to a blessing from Siamorphe, in 1370 DR, while in his mid- to late-30s, he appeared fifteen years younger. During his time as the apprentice Lhaeo, Haedrak intentionally never sat or stood up straight and maintained an effeminate demeanor. He spoke in a lisp in a high voice, but all of this was a facade. Personaility As king, Haedrak often played the part of an absent-minded scholar, letting his wife rule the country. However, in fact, he was wise and intelligent with an extraordinary memory. He also had a witty sense of humor. Haedrak was especially skilled at calligraphy and cartography. Possessions Haedrak's primary crown, the King's Coronet, protected him with a mind blank spell at all times. On official occasions, he wore the King's Crown, a relic from the time of King Coram III. It had many magical effects added to it by Eliminster and Alustriel. His chief weapons were a short sword of quickness and the Lion's Sword, a flame tongue longsword. Background Childhood Haedrak was born in Silverymoon on the Feast of the Moon in the Year of the Snow Winds, 1335 DR. He was the secondBook 3 of Lands of Intrigue marks him as the third son; Book 1 claims he was the second. son of King Alemander IV and Queen Rhinda of Saradush. At his birth, his mother named him Lhaeo, but this was for his protection. Lhaeo was an anagram for the initials of his full royal name, "Haedrak Errilam Alemander Olosar Lhorik III". His birth was kept a secret by his mother and father, for Alemander was fearful of those who might try to take over the throne. When Lhaeo was only an infant of six months, he was sent to Elminster, thousands of miles away. It was not until the boy reached that age of adulthood at sixteen years that Elminster told him his true heritage. When the Ten Black Days of Eleint fell in 1347 DR, Lhaeo's entire family was slain. Lhaeo himself was far from Tethyr and only a select few knew that the heir to Tethyr's throne existed. Reclamation Wars During the first part of the Reclamation Wars, Lhaeo was Elminster's scribe in Shadowdale. In the Year of the Banner, 1368 DR, Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun revealed to Lhaeo that he was in fact Haedrak III, son of King Alemander, the rightful heir to the throne of Tethyr. Lhaeo had no desire to rule as king and at first refused to listen to Khelben, but after being shown a collection of royal regalia and speaking with Syluné, he at last agreed to take on the responsibility. A fake "Lhaeo" illusion was created by Elminster, and Haedrak began his quest. For several months, he trained with Storm Silverhand in swordcraft and continued to develop his arcane talents. He first traveled to Voonlar, where he met the exiled wizardess Perendra Raslemtar. The two traveled to Silverymoon, where they worked out a plan with Alustriel and Khelben to assist Zaranda in taking back Tethyr. By autumn of that year, Haedrak arrived in Waterdeep, where he was recognized officially as Prince Haedrak by Lord Piergeiron and built up a large number of allies and gathered an army. He sailed to Zazesspur and assisted in retaking the city for Zaranda Star. It was learned that she herself was a prisoner in Myratma, however, so Haedrak set out to rescue her. , Zaranda Star, Purlakhonthiis, and Haedrak Rhindaun III escaping from the ruins of Shoonach.]] She was eventually rescued from Shoonach by Haedrak with the help of his platinum-scaled pseudodragon familiar, Purlakhonthiis, and the centaur Timoth Eyesbright. They returned with haste to Myratma to assist in the siege there. The siege and the war ended at the beginning of the next year, the Year of the Gauntlet, 1369 DR. The war ended with a final duel between Prince Haedrak and Prince Yusuf Jhannivvar, the Pretender. Haedrak was victorious and disarmed the false ruler, but when he turned, Yusuf stabbed Haedrak with a hidden dagger and was immediately shot dead by an arrow from Zaranda. Coronation & Wedding After the war, Haedrak took the surname "Rhindaun" in honor of his mother, Rhinda. Haedrak and Zaranda were married in three separate ceremonies on the 30th of Kythorn of that year at the Convent of St. Rhynda. During the final ceremony, performed by a priestess of Siamorphe, the couple were bathed in light, a divine sign of their nobility. Their coronation occurred in the following month, in the restored royal fortress of Faerntarn. Again, the blessings of Siamorphe were upon them, for the crowns placed themselves magically upon Zaranda and Haedrak's heads. Relationships Haedrak was once a lover of Storm Silverhand. When he first returned to Tethyr to assist Zaranda Star in the Reclamation Wars, he intended to simply have a political marriage with Zaranda. However, he soon fell in love with Zaranda and broke off his relationship with Storm. (Interestingly enough, this was the first time that anyone had chosen duty over a relationship with her.) Zaranda had found herself jealous of Storm, but as the latter woman was a Harper, she was not welcome in Tethyr anyway. Haedrak had three children with Zaranda: Princess Sybille, Prince Coram, and Princess Cyriana. Haedrak was often accompanied by his familiar, Purl, who accompanied him on his adventures during the Reclamation Wars. Haedrak was one of the few people keen enough to suspect Duke Inselm Hhune was plotting against the crown. The king and queen allowed the secret leader of the Knights of the Shield to control his duchy so that they could keep an eye on him. Works Under his pseudonym "Lhaeo", Haedrak wrote a small work of poetry titled, ''Translations from Kara-Tur Haiku. He was also the author of the great Historia Tethyra. Appendix Notes Appearances Novels * Azure Bonds * Realms of Valor * ''Shadowdale'' * ''Spellfire'' * War in Tethyr Adventures * The Sword of the Dales References Connections Category:Fighters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Rulers Category:Kings Category:Inhabitants of Elminster's tower Category:Inhabitants of Shadowdale (town) Category:Inhabitants of Shadowdale Category:Inhabitants of Darromar Category:Inhabitants of Tethyr Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral good alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Members of the Order of the Silver Chalice Category:Members of the Rhindaun Dynasty Category:Inhabitants of Faerntarn Category:Inhabitants of the Crown Lands Category:Members of House Tethyr Category:Scribes